7 minutes in heaven
by AngelOfDarkness014
Summary: 7 minutes in heaven. Most of the guild was out on jobs but some other guilds decided to visit as well as three sisters who have just joined Fairy Tail (My own Ocs). Mirajane has decided to come up with a game and involved everyone there in the game. A lot of people who don't want to play has to play. who will be with who and who will be with the sisters? Read and enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

**7 Minutes in Heaven.**

**I do not own Fairy tail or any characters (But maybe one... Or Two... Or three... I'll say I own them if I put them in here). Enjoy **

Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Carla, Happy, Mira, Lisanna, Elfman, Laxus, Freed, Bickslow, Evergreen, Cana, Macao, Wakaba, Romeo, Levy, Gajeel, Lily and Juvia Makarov were the only ones at the guild today. Everyone else was on jobs.

Suddenly the doors swung open. Everyone looked and saw Jellal.

"Jellal?" Erza said shocked.

"Please help me." Jellal said.

"What's wrong?" Mira asked.

"I'm being chased. Can I be Mystogan for awhile?" He asked.

"Ok, but you have to stay in the guild." Makarov said.

"Understood." He replied.

Makarov got Mystogan's scarf and hat and gave them to Jellal. He put them on and then Erza went to him with Mystogans clothes.

"Here." She said.

"Thanks." Jellal replied.

He took the clothes and went to change.

The doors swung open again. Everyone looked and saw Lyon and Sherry, Chelia at the door.

"What are you guys doing here?" Gray asked.

"We were in two and wanted to visit." Lyon said.

"Please join us, everyone else are on jobs." Mira explained.

They nodded and sat down at a table.

The doors swung open AGAIN and everyone looked AGAIN.

This time it was Hibiki, Ren and Eve from Blue Pegasus.

"What are you guys doing here?" Natsu asked.

"Ren saw Sherry come in here." Hibiki said.

"Ren! My love!" Sherry said as she ran to Ren.

"Well, you guys are welcome to join us." Mira said.

Those guys sat at a table with Sherry.

The doors opened again and when they looked, they saw Sting and Rogue.

"What are you two doing here?" Natsu asked.

"Just a friendly visit. Mind if we stay a little while?" Sting asked.

"Of course not, please sit." Mira said.

Those two sat down at a table.

"Ah!" They heard someone scream.

"Who was that?" Mira asked and everyone looked at Wendy.

"It wasn't me!" Wendy said.

The doors opened and slammed closed.

They all saw a girl with black hair and red eyes with her fringe in front of her face. (My own character)

"Who are you?" Makarov asked.

"M-my name is Angel, can I hide here please? My father is trying to kill me!" Angel explained.

"Of course." Makarov said.

"Thank you so much." Angel said with a bow.

"May I ask, are you a mage?" Makarov asked.

"Yes." Angel replied.

"Would you like to join our guild?" Mira asked.

"What guild is this?" Angel asked.

"Fairy Tail." Natsu said.

"Oh, I've heard of this guild, it's apparently the strongest and kindest guild. I would love to join." Angel said.

"Mira, get the mark on this girl!" Master Makarov ordered.

"Where would you like your mark?" Mirajane asked.

"I would like it on my right arm please." Angel replied.

"What colour?" Mira asked.

"Hm... I think I'll have black." Angel replied.

Mira put the mark on Angel and made her an official member.

"Hey, I have an idea." Mira said.

"Which happens to be what?" Erza asked.

Jellal just walked in.

"Let's play 7 minutes in haven!" Mirajane said.

"No!" Everyone shouted.

"What? Why?" Mira asked.

"What is 7 minutes in heaven?" Angel asked.

"It's a really fun game." Mira said. "How about if Angel chooses to play, everyone else has to play, ok?" Mira asked.

"Does that include you?" Lucy asked.

"Yes." Mira replied.

"Alright. You get a taste of your own medicine so ok." Lucy said.

"So what will it be Angel?" Mira asked.

"I'm in. I do like games." Angel smiled and everyone sighed.

"Yes!" Mira said.

"Angel? Where are you?" They heard someone shouting.

"Is that..." Angel said as she walked to the door. "Silver and Rosella!" Angel exclaimed.

"Who?" Mira asked.

"M-my sisters. Can they come in?" Angel asked.

"Of course." Master said.

Angel opened the door.

"Silver. Rosella." She said in a whisper.

"There you are." A voice said.

"Let's go dad finds us." They heard another voice say.

"Um, I'm part of Fairy Tail now. They can't hurt me." Angel explained.

"Oh, you're safe then." The first voice said.

"Can we join? I don't want father to get us." The second voice said.

"We can ask." Angel replied.

Angel moved out of the way of the doors and two girls came in.

One had black hair and blue eyes while the other had red eyes and brown hair.

"Hello there." Master Makarov said.

"H-hello." The girl with black hair said.

"W-we... Were wondering if it is ok to join your guild." The girl with brown hair said as she bowed.

"Of course. You can if you're a mage. Are you mages?" Mira asked.

"Yes." They both replied.

"And your names?" Master Makarov asked.

"I'm Silver." The girl with black hair said with a bow.

"And I'm Rosella." The girl with brown hair said with a bow.

"Mira! Put a mark on these girls!" Makarov ordered.

"Yes master. Where would you two like your mark?" Mira asked.

"On my right arm please." Silver said.

"Same for me." Rosella said.

"And the colour?" Mira asked.

"White, please." Silver said.

"Red, please." Rosella said.

Mira did the mark.

"Will you two be joining our game?" Mira asked.

"What game?" Rosella asked.

"7minutes in heaven." Lucy said walking to them.

"What's that? That sounds fun." Rosella said.

"It is fun. Everyone else is playing." Mira said.

"Ok." The girls said.

"Please sit down somewhere." Mira said.

The girls sat down.

"Hey, I'm Lucy, it's nice to meet you." Lucy said.

"It's nice to meet you as well." Silver said.

"Would you like me to introduce you around?" Lucy asked.

"That would be nice." Angel said.

The girls got up.

"The guy with the pink hair is Natsu." Lucy said.

"Hey!" Natsu said energetically.

"The girl with red hair is..." Lucy started to say.

"Erza Scarlet. We're all big fans." Silver said with a deep fan.

"Well thank you." Erza said.

"The boy with dark blue hair is Gray." Lucy said.

"Hey. Any of you ice mages?" Gray asked.

"No, but Angel can make ice with water and air." Rosella said.

"R-Rosella, please don't tell people my magic just yet..." Angel said embarrassed.

"The girl with blue hair is Juvia." Lucy said.

"It's nice to meet you." Angel said.

"All of you stay away from my Gray-sama." She said.

"Err..." All the girls said.

"Just ignore her. She's always like that." Lucy whispered.

Lucy introduced them around and then they all sat with Natsu and the team.

"Ok, all the girls, come here and pick a number." Mira said.

All the girls went to Mira who had a hat with paper.

They all picked a number and sat down.

"Now all the boys put an item in this box." Mira said.

All the boys went to where Mira was stood with a box and put an item in.

"Ok, so number one, stand up." Mira said.

TBC

**(A/N: If you have any requests for couples, just comment)**


	2. Chapter 2: NaLu

**7 minutes in heaven, NaLu.**

"Number one, please stand." Mira said.

"That's me." Lucy said standing up.

"Pick an item out of the box." Mira said.

Lucy walked to the box and closed her eyes well searching around.

She grabbed something and pulled it out. It was a white scarf.

"Hey, doesn't this belong too..." Lucy said.

Suddenly someone grabbed the scarf out of her hand.

Lucy looked and saw Natsu putting it on.

"Looks like you're stuck with me." Natsu sighed.

"Well, you girls can go into the back." Mira said.

The two walked into the back.

"So..." Lucy said.

"What?" Natsu asked.

"What do ya wanna do?" Lucy asked.

"You do know what 7 minutes in heaven is about right?" Natsu asked.

"No." Lucy said.

"You have to try and kiss the other person." Natsu explained.

"What!?" Lucy shouted.

IN the front...

"Is Lucy ok?" Angel asked.

"I hope so." Rosella said.

"Do you girls know what 7 minutes in heaven is about?" Gray asked.

"No." Angel said.

"It's where a girl and a guy goes into a cupboard or room for 7 minutes and most the turns out end in kissing." Gray explained.

"What!?" All three girls exclaimed.

"I don't want to play anymore." Angel said.

"Me neither." Rosella said.

"I'm with ya." Silver said.

Back to NaLu...

"So... We have to kiss?" Lucy asked.

"That's what Mira told me." Natsu explained.

"Of course Mira would tell you that." Lucy said and then she sighed. "Fine then!"

She grabbed Natsu by his collar and kissed him.

Natsu was surprised by this sudden kiss but he just went with it.

In the middle of it, the door opened.

"7 minutes is up." Mira said and then she gasped. "Oh, sorry, you can have an extra minute." Mira said as she closed the door.

"No! Wait!" Lucy shouted as she ran after Mira.

Natsu just sat there still in shock but he soon came out.

"Mira, it's not what you think!" Lucy said.

"I wonder what's wrong with Lucy..." Angel said.

"I bet she and Natsu kissed." Gray smirked.

"What? You were serious about the kissing?" Angel asked scared.

"Yup." Gray replied.

Angel could've died.

TBC with the next one


	3. Chapter 3

**GaLe.**

**(One of my FAVE ships****)**

"Ok, whose number two?" Mira asked.

"Unfortunately, I am." Levy said showing some paper.

"Ok, pick an item from the box." Mira said.

Levy walked to the box and shuffled around until she got a hold of something.

She picked it up and it was a piercing.

"A piercing?" Levy questioned.

"Gajeel, you're with Levy." Mira smiled.

"What!?" Levy exclaimed blushing like crazy.

"Come on shrimp." Gajeel said picking her up and putting her over his shoulder.

"Hey! Put me down! Gajeel!" Levy shouted.

"Will she be ok?" Silver asked.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure they like each other." Lucy said with a smile as she took a drink.

"Like you and Natsu?" Gray asked.

Lucy spat out her drink which went over Angel.

"Sorry!" Lucy said.

"I'm all sticky now..." She said.

"Oh dear, come with me. I think I might have some spare clothes for you." Mira said as she took Angel somewhere.

Meanwhile...

Gajeel put Levy down in the room and she was in the corner with her arms folded, pouting.

"What's with that face shrimp?" Gajeel asked.

"I'm stuck in here with you! That's what!" She snapped.

"No need to be feisty now." Gajeel smirked.

"Humph!" Levy said as she turned her back to him. _"Stupid Gajeel... This is embarrassing..." _Levy thought.

"Hey Shrimp." Gajeel said.

"What?" Levy asked as she turned around, only to be kissed by Gajeel on the lips.

Her eyes went wide and then she slowly closed them.

Gajeel pulled her onto his lap, not breaking the kiss and Levy put her arms around his neck.

Meanwhile...

"We're back." Mira said.

"Where's Angel?" Silver asked.

"Come on Angel!" Mira shouted.

"This is embarrassing!" Angel shouted through.

Mira pulled Angel through. She had her hair up in a pony tail (fringe still covering her eye though). She wore a blue dress with black boots.

"Must I wear this?" Angel asked.

"You look great sis!" Silver said.

Angel started to fidget and sat down in a free seat next to her sister (Which meant she was in between her and Gray).

"How long has it been?" Mira asked.

"10 minutes." Natsu said.

Mira went to the back and knocked on the door.

"Are you two ok in there?" Mira asked.

The door opened and Levy came through.

"Never better." She smiled as she walked through leaving Gajeel who was on the floor.

"What did you do to her?" Mira asked suspiciously.

Gajeel put his arms up in surrender meaning a 'I don't know'.

**TBC! **


End file.
